Multiple Personality
by morijeon
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo kembali di pertemukan dengan sosok Kim Mingyu. Pria yang sudah menjadi mimpi buruk dan membuatnya mengalami distegrasi alter ego. Kepribadian lain yang selama ini hampir menghilang dalam diri Wonwoo, harus kembali bangun saat sosok Mingyu hadir. Menghancurkan pertahanan yang ia buat. Meanie. Yaoi. Warning ! Alter Ego Wonwoo


_**Multiple Personality**_

 _ **RM18!**_

 _ **Romance, Drama, Bullying, Alter ego, rape etc**_

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo kembali di pertemukan dengan sosok Kim Mingyu. Pria yang sudah menjadi mimpi buruk dan membuatnya mengalami distegrasi alter ego. Kepribadian lain yang selama ini hampir menghilang dalam diri Wonwoo, harus kembali bangun saat sosok Mingyu hadir. Menghancurkan pertahanan yang ia buat.**_

 _ **Warning Yaoi! Gaje, dsb.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bunyi decitan sepatu menghentak lantai di bawah. Terdengar seperti terburu-buru. Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan, dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung bangirnya itu terlihat panik. Seragam yang ia pakai terlihat berantakan akibat berlarian dari ruangan _headmaster_ ke koridor yang akan mengantarkannya ke kelas. Ia beberapa kali melirik ke arah jam tangan kecil yang melingkar di tangan kiri. Ia sudah telat tiga puluh menit dari yang sudah di rencanakan. Jeon Wonwoo adalah murid baru di Pledis High School. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh telat di hari pertama.

Tak henti-hentinya Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati. Andai saja ia tidak bergadang karena gelisah. Pasti hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Ia memang gugup sekali hari ini. Wonwoo baru datang lagi ke Korea setelah menetap selama hampir empat tahun di Amerika.

"Hah.. hah..." Napas Wonwoo tersenggal. Ia mencoba menstabilkan napas. Wonwoo tidak boleh terlihat konyol di depan semua teman barunya. Secepat kilat, tangannya bergerak merapikan rambut, kacamata, seragam, dan tas kecil di punggung.

Setelah merasa lebih rapi, dengan mantap, ia mengangguk. Lalu mengulurkan tangan. Menyentuh gagang pintu geser.

Srertt

Pintu geser kelas itu di buka sangat pelan. Tapi mampu menghasil bunyi derit cukup keras. Hingga semua fokus yang ada di ruangan berisi para siswa menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

Manik foxynya dapat melihat jika seorang pria paruh baya menaikan alis heran saat menatap Wonwoo. Kemudian pria paruh baya yang ia yakini sebagai guru itu tersenyum kecil.

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Wonwoo mengangguk antusias.

"Silahkan masuk. Aku sudah menunggu kau datang sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ternyata kau terlambat." Wonwoo mengangguk malu dengan wajah memerah. Kemudian ia melangkah masuk. Menghampiri guru barunya itu.

"Maafkan aku, _saem_." Wonwoo membungkukan tubuh penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, nak. Ah ya, dan aku adalah wali kelas mu. Namaku Shim Changmin." Changmin tersenyum kecil. Membuat Wonwoo menghela napas kecil saat melihatnya. Kemudian ia mulai membalikan tubuh ke depan. Menatap semua teman baru yang memandangi Wonwoo seolah tidak peduli.

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku pindahan dari Amerika. Mohon bantuannya." Wonwoo membungkukan tubuh ke arah semua teman barunya. Tapi pernyataan perkenalan barunya hanya di hadiahi dengusan tidak peduli. Tidak ada yang tertarik.

"Silahkan duduk di samping Yoon Jeonghan. Jeonghan-ssi angkat tanganmu." Changmin memerintahkan. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, seorang pria bersurai hitam pendek sebahu mengacukan tangan. Ia tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo menghela napas lega. Ia bersyukur ternyata ada yang menerima dan menyambut dirinya.

 **.**

.

Jeonghan dan Wonwoo melangkah menuju _cafetaria_ yang ada di lantai dasar. Tempat membeli dan memesan makanan untuk makan siang. Sekarang matahari memang sudah naik ke atas dengan teriknya, dan perut Wonwoo sudah berbunyi kelaparan. Minta di isi. Sejak pagi, ia memang belum sarapan.

"Apa masih jauh, Jeonghan-ssi?" Wonwoo bertanya pelan. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Jeonghan tersenyum kecil.

"Panggil aku Jeonghan saja. Jangan terlalu formal." Jeonghan menoleh ke arah Wonwoo sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Eh. Ma-maaf." Kali ini Jeonghan terkekeh mendengar permintaan maaf si surai coklat. Wonwoo benar-benar sangat lucu. Sifat pemalunya menggemaskan.

"Ahh kau ini menggemaskan sekali, Wonwoo-ya. Hehe. Sudahlah. Ayo, aku tahu kau kelaparan." Jeonghan menarik tangan Wonwoo. Ia berlari kecil ke arah _cafetaria_ yang berjarak sepuluh meter di depan. Di ikuti Wonwoo yang hanya bisa mengangguk patuh mengekori Jeonghan di belakang.

"Terimakasih, karena mau berteman denganku." Wonwoo berujar pelan. Tapi ucapan si surai coklat mampu di dengar jelas oleh Jeonghan.

"Tentu. Kau tidak usah sungkan padaku, Wonwoo-ya." Jeonghan kembali tersenyum, dan itu membuat Wonwoo menghela napas lega. Sejak dulu, ia jarang bisa bersosialisasi. Wonwoo tidak pandai membuat suatu ikatan dan terbuka pada seseorang. Jika boleh jujur, Wonwoo itu tidak percaya dengan orang lain. Manusia itu selalu mempunyai topeng tersendiri. Dan ia takut jika di khianati lagi dengan kejam saat topeng kebengisan mereka terbuka sempurna.

 _'Kyaa... Kyaa... Mingyu!'_

Suara teriakan para gadis yang memekakan telinga terdengar jelas, saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal satu meter lagi. Manik foxy Wonwoo bisa melihat kerumunan para gadis di sana.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkah. Di ikuti dengan Jeonghan yang ikut terdiam. Si surai coklat melihat dengan serius ke arah kerumunan itu. Sesekali dahi Wonwoo mengerut saat mendengar nama Mingyu di sebut.

"Aku harap kau bisa terbiasa melihat hal itu." Jeonghan mendengus pelan. Ia tepuk bahu Wonwoo. Seolah mengisyaratkan agar pria itu mengerti keadaan.

"S-siapa d-dia ?" Suara Wonwoo terdengar tercekat. Tubuh pria itu mulai bergetar pelan. Keringat dingin terlihat membasahi pelipis Wonwoo. Membuat Jeonghan mengernyitkan dahi. Apa yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo?

"Dia Kim Mingyu. Sang Pangeran sekolah. Ketua _students council_ juga, dan memiliki fans wanita juga pria paling banyak di sekolah ini. Kau tahu Won? Dia sempurna. Tapi tidak dengan sikapnya yang arogan." Jeonghan menggedikan bahu. Mengabaikan Wonwoo yang masih asik menilik sosok Mingyu di balik kerumunan.

"Si-siapa nama lengkapnya?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan ragu. Jemari saling mengait. Mengantarkan perasaan gugup dan ketakutannya.

"Namanya Kim Mingyu. Dia putra dari artis yang terkenal dengan sensasi _homosexual_ itu. Putra Kim Kyuhyun." Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya penjelasan Jeonghan, sosok Mingyu keluar dari balik kerumunan. Pria itu berbadan tinggi. Surai pirangnya nampak acak-acakan, tapi tetap memesona. Seragamnya terlihat kusut akibat di tarik oleh beberapa gadis. Kancing kemeja atas terbuka beberapa. Menampilkan kesan liar nan erotis di sana. Terkadang Jeonghan berpikir, bagaimana bisa Mingyu yang seperti itu menjadi ketua _students council_. Ia akui, Mingyu memang cerdas. Tapi sifatnya sangatlah buruk.

"T-tidak. T-tidak mungkin!" Wonwoo berseru kencang. Manik foxynya menatap nyalang ke arah Mingyu; yang sekarang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Di iringi dengan seringaian tipis yang membuat Wonwoo menegang. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa wajah pria itu. Wajah pria yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan. Di masa lalu serta mimpi buruknya.

Jantung Wonwoo bertalu kencang. Antara takut dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia menatap Mingyu ketakutan saat pria itu menipiskan jarak. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Mingyu sudah tepat berada di depannya dan Jeonghan. Seringai kecil tersungging di wajah tampan pria itu.

"Tidak! Me-menjauh! P-pergi!" Wonwoo berteriak nyaring saat suara kekehan Mingyu terdengar sangat meremehkan. Bahkan sekarang ia juga mengabaikan sosok Jeonghan yang masih tersentak kaget melihat kejadian ini di sampingnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Jeon.." Suara bariton yang tidak pernah di dengar oleh Wonwoo kembali mengalun. Merasuki gendang telinga. Membangkitkan _impuls_ saraf _neuron_ dalam sekejap.

"Arghhh..." Wonwoo berteriak keras, sambil mencengkram surai coklatnya dengan keras. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit yang menyerang kepala. Kepala Wonwoo seakan di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Hey! Wonwoo-ya! Kau kenapa?!" Suara Jeonghan terdengar khawatir. Ia mendelik ke arah Mingyu yang mengangkat bahu acuh untuk meminta penjelasan. Tapi Mingyu tidak tahu apapun. Ia memang tidak tahu. Mingyu hanya datang menyapa Wonwoo. Dan pria itu malah berteriak histeris.

"Hey! Wonwoo-ya. Kau kenapa sih? Sakit? Ayo, ayo ke ruang kesehatan." Jeonghan ikut panik dan berteriak tidak jelas. Tangannya bergerak mengguncangkan bahu Wonwoo. Berharap pria itu melihat ke arahnya. Dan niatnya itu berhasil. Tubuh Wonwoo tidak lagi bergetar. Terlihat tenang. Walau napasnya masih terdengar memburu. Tapi hal ini mampu membuat Jeonghan menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Jeonghan memeluk tubuh Wonwoo erat. Hanya beberapa detik, karena Wonwoo segera melepasnya. Membuat Jeonghan keheranan di tempat. Kenapa Wonwoo terlihat beda sekarang?

Kepala Wonwoo mendongak. Rahangnya mengeras sempurna. Manik foxynya terlihat tajam dan tidak di penuhi oleh rasa takut saat melihat Mingyu yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Pembalasanku akhirnya muncul, Kim." Seringaian kejam muncul di wajah Wonwoo. Membuat Mingyu tersentak kaget melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang benar-benar berbeda. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu berubah dalam beberapa menit? Wonwoo yang awalnya ketakutan, kini terlihat berani menghadapinya.

 **TeBeCe**

 **REVIEW?**

 **morijeon**


End file.
